In a local computing environment, such as a personal computer containing a hard disk drive and internal cache, the time required for the loading and execution of a computer application is generally not an issue. In this environment there are sufficient resources connected by high bit rate pathways for program loading and executing within a period of time acceptable to most users.
However, this is not the case for client/server applications in which the bulk of the application is run remotely on a server. Even in a communications system in which a client computer is connected and in communication with a server computer over high bit rate communication links, network bit rates typically do not compare with those found between components of a local system.
Attempts using distinct “quick-viewing” programs running separately from the main application have been made to reduce execution times for client/server applications running in the Windows environment. For Web-based environments, characteristically more sensitive to loading and execution delays, browser applets have been employed, involving a heavily coded client requiring a virtual machine separate from the browser.
The problem with these methods is that they use separate components that are large and resource intensive relative to the limited return of functionality they provide. What is needed is a method of providing a reduction in execution times for client/server applications without the requirement for separate, resource intensive components.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved method of executing a client/server application.